Machine-to-Machine (M2M) service generally refers to technologies that allow communication between a pair of devices (or between a device and a server) through an access network without any human interaction. For example, an M2M device (e.g., a sensor or meter) may relay data (e.g., inventory level, etc.) through a network to an application (e.g., a software program) that translates the captured event into meaningful information (e.g., items that need to be restocked). Notably, the efficient management and support of M2M communication is a stated objective of Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) standards, including those defined by Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 and IEEE 802.16m, both of which are incorporated herein by reference as if reproduced in their entireties. Networks operating under IEEE 802.16 may be referred to herein as “legacy WiMAX networks,” while networks operating under IEEE 802.16m may be referred to herein as “Advanced Air Interface (AAI) WiMAX networks.” M2M communication may also be supported by other wireless communication protocols, including those defined by the third generation partnership project (3GPP) Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA)/High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) standard and the 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard.